LEDs have increasingly been used as luminance sources in various applications. In addition to other desirable features, the availability of LEDs in a wide variety of colors makes these LEDs very attractive and suitable for decoration and general illumination purposes. As a result, one application where LEDs have become particularly popular in recent years is decorative light strings. Such light strings are usually formed from a plurality of LEDs connected in series or parallel, or some combination thereof, with different colored LEDs.